


Pillow Fight

by Madicam



Series: ATEEZ drabbles [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madicam/pseuds/Madicam
Summary: Yeosang throws a pillow; chaos ensues.





	Pillow Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my April writing challenge that I'm doing with [flxdaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flxdaisy) !!
> 
> The prompt was: pillow fight

“You’re an idiot,” Yeosang laughed, looking over at his best friend.

San was currently hanging upside down off his bed, a huge smile on his face. “But you put up with it.”

“Unfortunately,” Yeosang replied with a grin. He grabbed a pillow off his own bed and tossed it in San’s direction, smacking the boy in the chest.

Caught off guard, San swore, tumbling the few inches down to the floor. He quickly regained his balance, grabbing the pillow that Yeosang had flung at him. “It’s on.”

While the boys may have been prepared for this fight, the hotel room was not. Blankets, pillowcases and bed sheets were strewn across the floor, and one of the mattresses had been pushed off its frame.

Sitting in the middle of the disaster were the two boys, out of breath, massive grins resting on both their faces.

“Well fuck,” San sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Agreed,” Yeosang giggled, surveying the room. He fell onto his back with a groan. “This is gonna be hell to clean.”


End file.
